National Socialist Party
The National Socialist Party, popularly known as the NatSocs, are a party that are infamous within POWER II for their disputed politician count. Originally founded by Mace Windu, a Republican defector, the party laid dormant with no one really in it until after an election cycle where a lot of Libertarians, NDA members and Republicans began to defect to the party. This caused the party to soar in terms of national support and politicians, though this could have been because the Delaware Governor, Mitch Roberts, defected. After this happened, Mace Windu announced he was going to give up the seat, saying he didn't expect this to happen and he was originally going to go back to the Republicans. The seat was given to Richard Spencer who had more votes than Windu but less party power. Later on, the Black Front, a one-man faction/"caucus" led by the formerly independent Charlot Jefferson, ended up gaining control due to Richard Spencer and Mace Windu both disappearing from the party-list, something explained by Charlot as "lynching Dindu". However, the Strasserist reign over the National Socialists ended with Charlot and his fellow Strasserists leaving the party in favor of America First. They took with them the vast majority of the party's support and all of its funds. This led to the takeover by Ale Hannissen, the leader of the Rockwellist faction of the party. Promoting far-right libertarian economics, he unsuccessfully ran for many West Virginian elections before retiring from politics. The current leader of the National Socialists is Ryan Groves. Ryan Groves pursued a moderate Strasserist program, moderately the radically anti-capitalist and ultranationalist rhetoric of Charlot Jefferson. This allowed for a burst of new members as well as allowing the National Socialists to stay somewhat relevant in the turbulent climate of American ultranationalist politics. Member Count and Credibility A big part of the national socialists is the politician count, which many people say is "fake", Windu himself has stated he doesn't know if they are alts, and has said he can't really do much with the party because "they're all multis or pol newfags" http://i.imgur.com/l8rwCjq.png In the first electoral cycle the party faced, they gained 3 seats after tight governor races in Idaho, Delaware and Alaska. Shortly afterwards, they were knocked down from 46 members at the time, to 25. One of the only elected representatives of the National Socialist party implies that it was done by Rumsod to knock down the power gain of the Nazi Partyhttp://i.imgur.com/Icxt0dQ.png, though this is still debated. A few days after this, the National Socialist party dropped to 9 members, though this wasn't due to bannings but instead to members like Perseus Magnus (Former Vice Chancellor) and Supa Savage moving states and then party (both to the GOP), a common occurrence for third parties. The takeover by the Black Front and the disappearance of both Mace Windu and Richard Spencer from the party led to a decline in membership. Only Jean-Marie Le Pen, Vid, and Charlot Jefferson remained. The Black Front's migration to America First left the party even more decimated, going down to one member, Ale Hannissen. However, Ryan Groves's ascendancy to leadership of the party was followed with a slight boost in influence and membership. By June 20th, most of the gains made under Groves' leadership had been undone. Most of the party's membership is currently inactive, including the leader, a Howard MacKenzie.http://oppressive.games/power/party.php?party=53 (accessed 20-June-2017) Some of its members left for the new Confederate Party. Electoral History The National Socialist Party has an iffy history when it comes to electoral history, it's predecessor in POWER I, The Fascist Party, only won one seat and that was the governor race in South Carolina. In POWER II, it originally held the Senate 2 seat in Colorado (held by then leader, Mace Windu) and after a list of defections (again disputed if these were real accounts), they held the governorship in Delaware, owned by Governor. Mitch Roberts. The party then faced it's first electoral challenge where it's owner ended up losing his seat while contesting the governorship but the party still came out with 3 seats. After the banning situation explained above, all the seats were lost by the party. After the senate 2 cycle on the 9th of April 2017, an independent switched to the National Socialists in Oklahoma, when questioned about this, he said "Natsoc gave me an email, decided to try it with them."http://i.imgur.com/QQeDowZ.png pulling the amount of seats won up to 1 for the cycle. Another independent, though roughly aligned to the All-Syndicalist Convention, by the name of Charlot Jefferson, an extreme left-wing ultranationalist, switched to the National Socialists in West Virginia, who would get kicked out of the National Socialist discord for forming a caucus, form the Black Front, and ultimately take over the National Socialist Party. After the takeover by the Strasserist Black Front, Charlot had a meteoric rise in the gubernatorial election in West Virginia, only to be narrowly defeated by Neil DeGrasse Tyson. Eventually, he did managed to gain a senate seat in West Virginia before eventually losing another election. Ale Hannissen, the former leader of the right-wing faction of the party, ran for election multiple times unsuccessfully. References Category:Defunct Parties Category:Player-made Parties